Minion Union
by fairy of the lilly
Summary: Even Gannondorf's minions suffer after he starts ruling hyrule, and some of them are fed up with it.
The minion union

Beyond the pit of lava, and the apocalyptic waste land that was hyrule, there lay the colossal palace where Gannondorf ruled his oppressed people. He was close to being the ruler of hyrule forever, but he needed the triforce pieces of wisdom and courage. That was why he had all of his minions gathered in the large conference chamber in the midst of his castle.

"I brought all of you together today for one purpose and one purpose alone," he began. I have scattered you all throughout the land to terrorize the people, and they are sufficiently under my control. Many of the rebellious are either dead or have been changed into redeads, but we need to find and claim the two remaining pieces of the triforces, so that my rule can not be contested. You all need to do your jobs better. We need to capture link and Zelda, and you all have failed time and time again.

"But master Gannondorf," one of the moblins protested. "We work long time. We look for pretty princess lady, and her hero, and they hard to find. We look all day and all night, and when we find hero man, he kills our kind."

"Then you need to look harder and faster than ever before," Gannondorf roared, a ball of energy blazing in his hand.

The minions flinched away from the sizzling magic.

"You all better find the triforce pieces, or I'll have your heads mounted on spikes."

They all nodded, bowed, and ran from him to do his bidding.

After getting across the lava mote, the three moblin brothers, Gorpa, Shorpa, and Thorpa separated from the rest and started walking in the direction of the lost woods.

"Gannondorf treat us like garbage," Gorpa growled. His brothers nodded in agreement.

"Maybe other minions agree," Thorpa said.

"That true," Shorpa added.

"We should split up and give other minions notes to have meeting with us on top death mountain."

"That good idea," Shorpa agreed.

"Maybe we become big masters instead of gannon, and we rule Hyrule," Gorpa said hopefully.

"No one laugh at Moblins ever again if we had all power," Shorpa agreed.

"Let's go tell all minions then," Gorpa commanded.

With that, they all went there separate ways.

The next day, the three brothers headed off to death mountain, and were not happy by how many minions showed up. There were only two stalfos, one octorock, a poe, and two redead.

"This all that show up?" Gorpa cried indigently.

"The others fear Gannondorf. They refused to come.

Gorpa sighed in exasperation.

"Well ... we can make union still with us," Shorpa suggested.

Gorpa and Shorpa nodded together.

"So what we want from Gannondorf?" Gorpa asked, heading to the front of the smaller congregation where a chalk board waited for ideas.

The redeads grunted and thrust their arms out hungrily.

"me think redeads want human flesh," Thorpa suggested.

The undead creatures opened and closed their fingers in an excited response.

Gorpa wrote it down.

"I know me tired of waiting in the lost woods for Link. It so boring, and He hurt many moblin peoples," Thorpa complained.

Gorpa wrote as Thorpa talked.

"We need more bones," Steeve the stalfos hissed, his teeth clacking as he spoke.

"we also want a better layer during the day," Stand the stalfos added.

"Yes Yes," Steve agreed, his bones twitching. He puts all our bones in a tiny tiny hole. We hate it, and we have tried to speak to him ourselves, but he does not listen.

The meeting went on a little bit longer, with all of the minions protesting their un justices under Gannondorf's harsh rule. They spent the night on death mountain, copying all of their ideas to paper.

The next day, they made the trek back to Gannondorf's castle.

"Where have you miserable fools been!" he thundered the moment they opened the large double doors.

"We were in lost forest," Gorpa started.

"Don't give me any of that," Gannondorf spat. "I know where all of you were. You were foolish to think you could ever leave my sight. I have watching eyes all over Hyrule, that have witnessed your little union of yours.

The three Moblin brothers took a step back in surprise.

"Other creatures in my service!" he called. "Go, and grab princess Zelda. I would like to demonstrate what happens to those that rise against me in any way.

The two stalfos tried to run, but Gannondorf easily captured them in a sphere of energy. With an other flick of his hand, the others responsible were also detained.

With his army of servants in his wake, Gannondorf approached his fiery pit of lava. The moblins roared and beat at the sphere, but to no avail. He allowed the sphere to levitate over the pit for a moment before letting the magic dissipate. The once hope full and proud members of the minion union were flung in to the unforgiving lava. A thick greasy smell emanated from the pit as their bodies vanished under the molten liquid. Everyone was silent for a long moment. The various creatures looked around uneasily, while Zelda covered her eyes and nose.

"This is what happens When my servants get greedy. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded in unison, all save for Zelda, who kept herself perfectly still.

"You will agree, or suffer the same fate," Gannondorf hissed.

"Zelda gazed him with watery eyes, and did as he asked, praying that her hero would come and rescue her soon.


End file.
